Reddish Blue
by Risei
Summary: I do not know what the title is. Ryoma finds out some bad news and accidents happen, Yukimura comes to help. Up for adoption.


I was in such an Emo mood when i wrote this, and i lost all inspiration for it once i got happy...such a shame, i loved this fic. I was going to put this under JellyFish but i thought that it deserved its own section...Poor Ryoma-chan...

I do not own Prince of Tennis, if i did i would have made Ryoma slap Mamushi for lols.

Rated T+

it was such a pain to figure out how to place each character and include all the Seigaku and Rikkaidai regulars...since i had a bit of trouble figuring out who did what i was actually confused who was the tensai, then i remembered Renji, and i was confusing Niou and Marui.

warning:i was in a phase where i disliked Fuji and Tezuka, but i quickly got over that...

* * *

Ryoma sniffled as he walked further and further away from the tennis courts. Sad, angry and distracted as he walked away. He saw nothing, he didn't see the Rikkaidai tennis team walking closer. "hey Yukimura-buchou, isn't that the Seigaku brat?" "you have no right to call anyone a brat, Akaya." "Shut up." "Strange..." "Buchou?" "look at Echizen-kun" "What?" "Doesn't he look a bit...depressed...?" "I wonder whats wrong" A slight silence, as they got closer to where Ryoma was waiting at a crosswalk. "Ne, Buchou?" "hnn?" "IS it true that Echizen is dating the Seigaku captain?" "Yes." "hmm..." "What?" They called out to Ryoma, but he didn't hear them. Ryoma got tired of waiting and looked up, showing red-rimmed eyes and sadness, most of Rikkaidai gasped at the sadness. Ryoma looked and when he saw their were no car coming he began to cross. He looked down, not looking up until he heard the screeching car, as pain exploded from his side as he was thrown to the ground. His last thought was if HE would care. Shouts echoed across the area. "Sanada call an ambulance!" "hurry!" The man stepped out of the car. "Is he okay?" "i don't know." "im Sorry, anything I can do please tell me." "Wait here until the police comes and file a report. "hold on!...please help a friend of ours got hit by a car...just now... in front of the Yamaka Tennis courts...Echizen Ryoma...yes...yes...thank you..." "They'll be here in a few minutes" "Marui grab his stuff..." "here comes the ambulance." "How long?" "About eight minutes." "We can take two of you with us to the hospital..." "I'll go.." "I will as well..." "Akaya can you take care of our things." "Of course Yukimura-buchou, Sanada-fukubuchou." "Yanagi find the Seigaku Regulars and bring them, try to get his mother and father. Niou, help Yanagi." "Hai, Buchou!" the Rikkaidai regulars began their tasks, just as Yukimura and Sanada were herded into the ambulance.

Yanagi and Niou ran through the Yamaka (made up) tennis courts, both hoping that at least one of the Seigaku regulars was still there. The ran, cursing at the amount of courts there were. Yanagi was about to tell Niou that they should look somewhere else, when they heard a familiar screech of, "Oishi!" Niou almost cried in relief as they ran towards the shout. To find four of Echizen's teammates. Yanagi noticed that it was Inui Sadaharu, Kikumaru Eiji, Oishi Syuichirou and Kaoru Kaidoh. Inui was the first to notice Yanagi and Niou running towards them, he stopped the others from leaving. Oishi looked at him worriedly, Eiji was looking in confusion as to what two of Rikkaidai's Regulars wanted with them, and Kaidoh only hissed as he sensed something had happened, something bad. Niou and Yanagi gasped for breath, as the four Seigaku members were looking at them in varying states of mind. After a few short breaths Yanagi looked up and said in a panic, "Echizen was hit by a car, outside the courts, he's being taken to the nearest hospital. Eiji, Oishi and Kaidoh only looked at him uncomprehendingly, as Inui asked, which hospital? "the one a couple blocks down." Inui turned to the other three and said, "Eiji, Oishi inform Echizen's parents. Kaidoh, call the rest of the team, tell them to meet us at the Naoru hospital (made up; too lazy to look up real) I am going to the hospital." Eiji's face was crumpled, but he tugged Oishi to the exit, where they started to run towards the Echizen residence, as neither of them had Ryoma's house number. Kaidoh hissed violently, but ran to the locker rooms looking for some of his teammates, knowing they were still there. Inui turned to Yanagi and Niou and said, "Are you two coming with me to the hospital?" Yanagi and Niou nodded, most of their teammates were at the hospital, anyways, they didn't want to be the last to find out about Ryoma's condition.

=+=Momoshiro/Fuji/Tezuka/Kawamura=+=

Momoshiro was about to call out to Kaidoh as he burst into the locker rooms only to pause as he saw the look on his face. "Mamushi? Whats wrong?" Momoshiro looked at his rival in worry. "where's Fuji-Senpai? Tezuka-Buchou and Kawamura?" Kaidoh asked hurriedly, without hissing for once, making Momoshiro worry even more. "they're in there, whats wrong?" "bring them here!" Momoshiro hurried inside, saying "Senpai?" Fuji looked at him, Tezuka paused and Kawamura raised an eyebrow at Momoshiro, "Kaidoh needs to speak to all of us." everyone looked at him oddly for using Kaidoh's given name, realizing the possible seriousness of the situation. Fuji fluidly stood up, waiting for Tezuka and Kawamura to as well. They all walked out, only to get even more worried, Kaoru Kaidoh was pacing, mumbling, not hissing. "Whats wrong?" Tezuka began, apprehensive. "Yanagi and Niou, from Rikkaidai, they..they said that R-Ryoma...was..." Tezuka looked at him sharply, as Fuji asked, "What about Ryoma" Kaidoh looked about to burst into tears, making Momoshiro panic, as his rival, his strong-willed rival, was about to cry. "R-Ryoma was hit by a car, outside the courts." Tezuka was shocked, mind racing, going to the worst case scenario, thinking about what had happened between them, a few hours before. Fuji's eyes were wide open, shifting quickly, from Tezuka to Kaidoh and back, also thinking of that same scene that happened, between them, Fuji unconsciously grabbed a hold of Tezuka's hand, gripping it tightly. Momoshiro looked at him in shock that he had just found out that his best friend was hit by a car. Kawamura looked as if he himself was about to burst into tears, he was a good friend of Ryoma, who had frequently gone to his Sushi stand, without the rest of the regulars, occasionally bringing his father along. After a few shocked minutes of silence, finally Momoshiro decided to take control by asked harshly, "What hospital?" "Naoru. Inui went ahead to the hospital, Eiji and Oishi went to inform, his parents." Kaidoh looked slightly relieved that someone had taken control, even it was his rival the peach butt. "Come on lets go!" Fuji looked at Momoshiro, and nodded, closing his eyes.

=+=Echizen Residence=+=

Oishi and Eiji had ran, as fast as they could from the courts. Reaching Ryoma's house in less than twenty minutes, they arrived sweaty and about to drop, but they arrived. Eiji knocked loudly, Oishi not saying anything on his rudeness. After a small pause Rinko Echizen opened the door, slight annoyance in her eyes, that disappeared as soon as she saw that it was Eiji and Oishi, "Eiji-Kun! Oishi-Kun! My, why are you here? Ryoma should be at practice, is he not?" "we need to speak to you and your husband, and Nanako-san" Rinko's eyes narrowed at the serious tone, coming from Eiji, who she had known as the most hyperactive boy ever. She herded them into the living room. And walked out to find Nanako who was tending her gardens, and Nanjiroh who was hitting a tennis ball against the wall. She called out, "Nanako, Nanjiroh, Eiji and Oishi need to speak to us. " Nanako rose politely, to hear what Ryoma-chan's teammates need to say, Nanjiroh walked in, mildly interested what 'Neko-Chan and the mother hen' needed to say to them They walked in and sat across from Eiji and Oishi, Eiji, who looked about to burst into tears. "well?" Nanjiroh began. Oishi looked at them with trembling sadness, and said, "Ryoma's in the hospital, he was hit by a car outside the tennis courts." Rinko looked at them horrified that her precious baby was hurt, Nanako was feeling much the same as she sat looking at the wall in shock of what happened to her little cousin, Nanjiroh wanted to feel the overwhelming sadness that his little champion was hurt, but put it off, wanting to be strong for his wife, and asked, his voice relaying his worry, "What hospital?" "Naoru." Nanjiroh nodded, and said, "Come on Rinko, Nanako, let's go." Nanjiroh turned to Oishi and Eiji and said, "Are you coming? We can give you a ride." Oishi and Eiji nodded, and Eiji said, "Ryoma is our friend." Nanjiroh nodded and said, "lets go" all five of them stood and left the residence. Nanjiroh breaking speed limits, to get to his son as fast as possible.

Inui was worried about his favorite freshman of who he thought of as a little brother. He was worried, the impact from the car, had not done much damage as the impact Ryoma created when he hit the ground. He turned as he heard a familiar voice call out to him. He turned to look at Kaidoh, who was being followed closely by Momoshiro, behind them Fuji and Tezuka were walking rapidly. "h-how is he Inui-Senpai?" Kaidoh asked hesitantly. "the doctors have him in observation." "Fuji. Tezuka." They turned at the soft sound of Yukimura's voice, he was walking towards them, his teammates walking closely behind him. Tezuka nodded at them, and Fuji replied just as softly, "Yukimura...what happened?" Yukimura lowered his eyes, noticing that Fuji and Tezuka were holding hands, "We, were walking by the tennis courts, we saw Echizen,

* * *

Another case of me losing inspiration mid-sentence.

This is up for adoption, though i ask that you PM me a link so i can read it.

Review, Please?


End file.
